The Blind Date- KCAUWEEK Day 6
by Klaroline-Fantasies
Summary: Klaus is a pornstar, Caroline was set up by Katherine on a blind date...and so was he. [3rd Person Caroline's POV] KCAUWEEK Day 6- Trope x Trope


**Hey, Yeah, I know I'm late but I would rather be late than not show up at all. **

**KCAUWEEK Day 6- Trope x Trope**

**Pornstar + Blind Date**

**Klaus is a Pornstar, Caroline is his number one fan and Katherine decided to set them up on a blind date.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

"I am not going on a blind date Katherine, the last time you set me up the guy tried to pay me to have sex with him and when I told him I wasn't a hooker, he insisted that I didn't have to lie and he didn't judge!" Caroline shrieked at her, while cleaning the tablet at the diner.

"Cupcake, that was one time and one tiny mistake…_let it go_" Katherine told her in a condescending tone.

Caroline grumbled at her words.

God bless Katherine and her desire to have her '_boo'ed_' up as she liked to say, but Caroline could not stomach another blind date after the last one. The guy did not want to back down and she almost had to call the police before he left her alone.

The guy was handsome no doubt, and she thought their date went splendidly, until he escorted her out and asked her where they would be going to, his place or hers. He continued to ask if she took cash or credit as well. She quickly realized what he meant and told him the truth. He assumed she was being bashful or something…either way it took a firm telling and a threat to call the police before he backed off and went his own way.

When she told Katherine about it, her friend laughed for days. It was quite annoying actually because it wasn't funny. Like seriously, had the guy been more of a brute she could've gotten raped. And Katherine's laughing like it's the best joke ever.

She worked at a diner while going to college. Katherine worked as a female escort—which is a fancy title she would use instead of calling her a prostitute because Katherine was far too lady-like for the term and it paid her way through law school. Caroline was never tempted to such a job, but the money her friend made her question her decision to not be tempted.

"But this one is really good, like you won't regret going I can promise you that" her friend continued on.

"Kat…" Caroline warned.

"Seriously sunshine, I'm telling you. You will kiss my feet when you see the guy I paired you with and he won't consider you a hooker either"

"Oh really…?" Caroline turned to her friend "Describe him for me"

Katherine grinned like the cat that got the canary "Well, he's British, he has a British accent obviously, and he uses all the British slangs like love and sweetheart the whole shabang. He has dirty sandy blonde hair and he's not meaty like Tyler, he's slender built. He's a bit taller than you and he has frigging dimples, you'll love it!"

Caroline turned back to continue wiping the table before she clocked out for the night. He did sound amazing, especially the British part; she always had this weakness for accents. One more date won't kill her…and if he turned out to be a perv like the other guy she'll just kill Katherine instead.

So she agreed on the date. She was even excited by it. She had never dated a British guy before, or any guy with an accent—and Galen didn't count cause they just hooked up, never dated.

* * *

When she arrived, early to the table where the date was set up. She found herself nervous—yet she told herself not to get her hopes up.

It was Katherine, her best friend. That girl knew the kind of men she liked, especially when it came to appearance. In fact, all the men Katherine ever set up for her were to her standards where looks were in concerned.

Personality is where Katherine misses the mark. A guy who genuinely thought she was a hooker?

Though, she had to admit, he bought her dinner and indulged her in pretty good conversation. If he did all that for a hooker then he'd get a discount…

Still, the only reason why Caroline was even here was because the guy was British.

Her fascination for men with English accents came from porn though…more specifically, infamous porn star, Klaus Mikealson.

She'd always partake in a threesome with him and her vibrator at night—_especially if she's in the mood, but not in the mood to deal with another person. He was hot_—like it should be a crime to look that good kind of hot—and he had those dimples, and the moles on his neck were to die for, and his body was a gift from the gods, and his dick was just perfect—

_Oh my God!_

_Oh my God!_

_Oh my GOD!_

Klaus _FUCKING_ Mikealson just walked in the_ frigging_ door!

_Okay, act natural, keep your legs closed…don't make eye contact._

_He looked delicious!_

_Ugh_, he was in a suit. It fit him so perfectly, like he just stepped out of a Hugo Boss campaign or something.

When his head turned to her, her eyes widened and she looked down immediately.

Don't make eye contact, just wait till he passed, don't look at his crotch area…

It was like in the room filled with people who were talking, laughing, eating and plates and glasses were being moved; the entire room just muted and all she could hear was his footsteps coming towards her. It was absolutely maddening. She kept her head down, staring at her menu, while keeping one of her eye glued to the floor to wait for his feet to pass near her.

She heard his feet slowly moving towards her, and she felt as though she was in this horror movie where she was under a bed hiding from an axe murderer, and she could hear each and every step he made while the floorboard creaked with his weight.

Suddenly, his footsteps stopped, though she could see the tip of his shoe—_is that Calvin Klein?_—and then it turned to her direction.

Her stomach plummeted into the dark abyss of the universe.

She heard the chair to the opposite side of her table pull away from the table—rude to just take her date's chair without asking if she was dining alone—but he didn't drag it away, suddenly all movements just stopped.

"Hello love, you're Caroline right?"

_Oh my god, he said my name!_

_How'd he know my name?_

She allowed her eyes to glance up, to find his charming smirk, followed by the well known dimples and those juicy lips staring right back at her.

Her head looked right back down to her menu in fright.

Either she just peed herself, or a huge drop of arousal just pushed out of her vagina.

She rubbed her legs together.

_Yup, arousal…thank god!_

"Not much of a talker?"

She snorted but then pursed her lips together as she realized it was out loud.

If he only knew…she could talk his ear off…if her tongue was working. Her tongue died the second he said her name.

"Well I find it odd considering Katherine told me you'll talk my ear off" he chuckled.

Her head darted up at him in surprise.

"You know Katherine?" she blurted out.

"She speaks!"

She bit her lip in response.

"Katerina knows my brother…they have this…tit for tat thing going on between them. Anyway, she told me she wanted to set me up. I tried to dissuade her from it but she ambushed me by telling me you were already coming. I saw a picture of you and I couldn't leave such a beautiful woman sitting at a table by herself"

She put her hand by her mouth to hold the giggle that begged to be released. _He thought she was beautiful?_

Then, she frowned at something he said "Your brother?"

"Elijah"

Her face fell at the familiar name. She knew Elijah as a guy Katherine met one day and has been sort of messing with ever since. She enjoyed messing with the poor guy "Elijah? As in his last name is Mikealson?"

He nodded.

_I'm gonna kill Katherine._

She'll make it look like a suicide too.

Her soon-to-be ex best friend was involved with the brother of her favorite porn star Klaus _frigging_ Mikealson and she never told her!

_Katherine was a dead woman._

After her dinner date with Mr. Sex in a suit.

_Ugh_, she hated what she was wearing. She wore a blue dress, but if she knew she was going on a date with infamous world renowned porn star Klaus Mikealson; she'd wear her red mini dress and pumps. Like, _what the hell Katherine!_

"I'm going to make an educated guess and say that your friend neglected to tell you or at the very least show you who you were going to be on a date with"

She scoffed, _no shit Sherlock._

Truthfully, had she known exactly who was going to show up tonight she would have chickened out.

She needed to put her big girl panties on—_not the granny panties, the sexy lingerie type that adult women wear_—and muster the courage to speak to him. Be a man!

_Well, a woman…_

"So…" she squeaked "What do you do?"

_Seriously! That's the best you could come up with Caroline? A question you ALREADY know the answer to? Real smooth…_

He smirked and looked away from her before replying "Let's just say, I'm in the entertainment business…and what do you do?"

_Speak…respond…make a sound…something!_

"I work at a dinner—_diner_—to pay the college bills"

_Dinner…? What the hell is a dinner?_

Nope, it was the dinner scene in one of his videos where the girl drops her fork and sucks him off in a full restaurant.

He opened the menu but kept his eyes on her, she kept her eyes on the menu as much as she could, if she looked at him for too long, she would start drooling. Drool isn't cute.

"So I see you haven't followed in your friend's footsteps as being an escort"

She shook her head. _What should she order?_

They proceeded to order an appetizer first. She ordered Marinated Mozzarella and he ordered the same. If only they had fries and she wasn't having dinner with Klaus Mikealson, Age 27, Porn Star…she'd be making love to some fries right about now.

But right now, she had to bring her lady skills to the test and survived on Mozzarella. She loved them, but she would kill for some fries right now.

He also ordered a bottle of Sauvignon Blanc.

It was the way he said it that made shiver, _god that voice worked wonders._

Suddenly her phone rang and in a quiet restaurant and her ringtone being the theme song to Game of Thrones…she drew in a crowd.

She finally got to it and answered it immediately.

"I'm gonna kill you" she knew exactly who it was.

**_"Now is that any way to talk to the woman who scored you a date with the one, the only, Klaus Mikealson?" she retorted._**

"I'm gonna kill you for not telling me!" Caroline shot back.

**_"I did, you just didn't make the comparison. I said he was British with the accent, uses all the slangs, dirty sandy blonde hair, slender built, bit taller than you and he has dimples…ringing any bells?"_**

"And how did you not tell me that the Elijah guy you're so hooked up about is—" she paused as she realized who exactly she was speaking in front of "Could you excuse me?"

He chuckled "I don't mind sweetheart. Personally, when Elijah is around, everyone seems to think all our problems turn to pixie dust and float away. It'd be nice to hear someone speak of him in an ill mannered way for a change"

She laughed nervously, but got out of her seat and slowly made her way to the bathroom area. Once she saw that It was empty, she continued "—a frigging _Mikealson_!"

**_"Hey, I found out just a couple days ago. We never really exchanged last names. When I found out, a light bulb flicked on in my head. Yesterday I met Klaus and set up the date for you. I figured…one little surprise after the whole prostitute thing with the other guy couldn't hurt"_**

"I'm gonna kill you" Caroline hissed at the phone.

**_"No thank you, no gratitude…some friend you are" she heard her friend snort out._**

"If I had known I'd be having a date with Niklaus frigging Mikealson, I would have worn something amazing…not this basic dress and these basic shoes"

**_"Oh my god, you went on a date looking the way you normally do?"_**

"Well no, I'm wearing heels but it's Klaus Mikealson!" Caroline shrieked "I'm gonna look fricking amazing when I'm going on a date with Klaus Mikealson! And I'm not!"

**_"Okay, maybe I should've pulled some clothes together for you to wear…" her friend's defeated tone said over the phone._**

Caroline gaped in response "I'm gonna kill you, slowly"

**_"Are you talking to him? Don't tell me you're hiding your face in the menu or something…"_**

"Every time I look at him I wanna pull out a vibrator and just—" she huffed.

**_"Ooo kinky…"_**

"Kat…" Caroline warned.

**_"Look, this is the guy who gets you off when no one else does. Remember that guy you slept with and it was so bad, when he left you put Klaus on and he got you right off? You're sexualizing him instead of humanizing him. If you want this to go well—and trust me you want this to go well—then make him seem more human. Ask him questions that have nothing to do with sex at all. Ask him his favorite color or something…"_**

Caroline thought about Katherine's words for a while before replying "If he says it's red, I give up"

Caroline hung up with that.

* * *

Caroline had returned to her table and told him that everything was fine. She was quite proud of that sentence. He joked about if she still felt like killing her friend. She blushed.

"As for my brother and your friend…I hope it works out, he's had that stick lodged up his ass for far too long, and she'll be a welcomed change."

She snorted "You're his brother, does he like her?"

"Elijah rarely becomes enamored by a woman. And he tries to hide it at times but he's quite taken with her, however, due to past experiences, he's not overly fond of sharing someone he cares for in that nature"

"What do you mean share? Katherine's—" he cut her off.

"A woman who has sex with random men on a daily basis…we're not judging of course she's doing it to pay for school but like I said, a bit hesitant on sharing" he smiled.

_Ohhh…_

_Well that makes sense. _

No guy wants to be in a relationship with a woman who has sex with random men everyday for money.

"He won't ask her to stop?"

Klaus let out a chuckle "Of course not. He wouldn't dare. It's her way of earning a living and to do so would be selfish on his part to ask her such a thing"

She continued on that path of asking about the rest of his family. While she could tell he preferred not to speak about his parents, he spoke about his other brothers—_and their weird names_—and his only sister.

When he asked her about her family, there wasn't much to tell…her mom was a Sherriff, her dad was living with his husband in another town, they drifted apart and it became semi permanent when she moved to New York to go to college.

Afterwards, he teased her about her ringtone, she stood her ground to her fondness for the show and he joined in, but by telling her that as much as he enjoyed watching it; he won't use the theme song as his ringtone.

_Agree to disagree._

Through the entrée, they were laughing and having their conversation as if they were two ordinary people having an awesome date. When the topic of food came, she mentioned her obsession with some good fries. When he asked her why she didn't order the fries instead which earned him silence.

He cured that silence by excusing himself for a moment. When he returned, not long after she had a plate of hot steaming fries and a tiny cup of ketchup brought to her. She hesitated on eating it, though her mouth watered at the sight of them, so Klaus took one from her plate and ate it.

She then popped one into her mouth and her eyes rolled back into her head and she moaned at the feeling of it in her mouth and the taste.

_Ugh, she could kiss him right now…_

"I find myself quite envious of those fries right now…" she heard him say.

She opened her eyes and found his staring at her with such longing and a tiny bit of lust that she blushed.

He spoke to her, and asked her questions and the ones that weren't sexual in nature she would answer. Those questions would spark up conversations that went on for forever…until something sexual came up again and she would be reminded like a wrecking ball that he's the man she's going to see butt naked tonight before she goes to bed.

"You seem to go quiet sometimes, am I doing something wrong?"

She shook her head and bite timidly at her fry.

"Is there something in my teeth or something? I feel like I have something on my face sometimes when you refuse to look at me" he chuckled lightly.

She wanted to say '_Yeah, you got a big fucking neon sign that says famous porn star on your forehea_d' but of course, she wouldn't.

She shook her head and kept her eyes down on her fries.

"Tell me the truth, am I that hideous?" he joked.

She shook her head but blushed because 'he's one of God's greatest pieces of art'.

"Then what is it!" he laughed.

She shook her head and took up another fry.

"You can't duck me forever love, you're going to look at me eventually"

She rolled her eyes and lifted her gaze at him "I'm not dicking—_I mean DUCKING_—you…"

_Is my whole foot gonna fit in my mouth or just the heel?_

He raised his eyebrows at her mistake but he let it slide.

"You know, I had my reservations about this date your friend set up for me…but I have to say I expected many things to come of this night, but this outcome wasn't one of them"

_What outcome? Was it bad? She knew she shouldn't be so silent sometimes!_

"I have to say this has been one of the best dates I've ever been on…and the most odd too"

She blurted out a snort "Debatable" he had so much first dates in his videos that ended with such happy endings and her making a fool of herself and staring at her plate most of the night was his idea of an awesome time?

Then she remembered…those were just fake storylines…

"Sweetheart, let's just say that it's been quite a long while since I've dated"

She glanced at her phone screen and she noticed the time, it was almost midnight.

_Oh shit, I gotta get to work at 6 in the morning before I go to school! How is the restaurant open so late?_

She looked around and realized that everyone was gone. The room was dead silent and only the sound of workers clearing the tables and sweeping was heard.

"I have work in the morning and I lost track of the time—"

He stood up and signaled to one of the workers that he was ready "its okay love, I sometimes forget that my work schedule is quite different to others…"

When he settled the bill—thank god he wasn't like the guy before the last guy who actually expected her to pay half for the dinner. They exited the restaurant and she didn't even know the place was so cold. It was like below 10 degrees or something outside. She should've worn a sweater.

She suddenly felt a warm jacket being thrown over her shoulder. She looked to her side to find Klaus in just his shirt while his jacket was keeping her warm.

"Thanks…I guess chivalry isn't dead"

"But we are a dying breed" he teased.

"Then maybe we should find the rest of you and lock you up in a cage as endangered species"

"I fear you might be right" he grinned in response.

They went to the parking lot and he escorted her to her—_it was really Katherine's car that she borrowed in case the date went sideways and she didn't want to depend on that person she went out with to drop her home_—car. They stopped at the door of the driver side and she turned.

She was going to wish him good night and get in the car as fast as inhumanly possible, but in a millisecond, he leaned into her so close that their nose touched.

She sucked in a breath and her pulse—_and her poor heart, had he no mercy?_—jumped at his quick movements.

His presence over her was quite powerful, _take me, I'm yours…_

"I've wanted to kiss you since I sat down at that table this evening…" his husky voice whispered.

_Oh god_, she felt like she was about to fuck him in a parking lot…_they should do a scene like that_…

Not what she's supposed to be thinking about right now…not really…

She swallowed "I've wanted to kiss you for _years_…"

She didn't give him time to think on it because she smashed her lips against his.

Though it was a mere peck, when she kissed him it was clumsy as hell—_and now he'll remember her as a clumsy kisser_—when they pulled apart it was partially erotic and partially amazing.

He kissed her again, but this time, his hands found their way around the small of her back and he dragged her flush against him. She placed her hands against his chest to steady herself. God, his body was so warm. His chest was really firm!

When they pulled apart, they were both out of breath and their minds were clouded with feelings.

"Goodnight love"

"Night…" she replied breathlessly.

His arms were slowly-_way too slowly but she isn't complaining, just making an observation here_—to remove them from her body—_again totally not complaining_—and when they finally left her, he turned and walked away.

She turned and got in the car as calmly as she could—though her heart was ramming against her ribs so hard she felt like it was about to jump out of her chest.

She drove back to her apartment—well the apartment she shared with Katherine—and when she entered the door, she saw Katherine cuddled up on the couch with the remote in her hand. She paused whatever she was watching and stood.

"How was it?" her friend asked with an excited gleam to her eyes.

Caroline's brain had shut down the second his lips touched hers. She had been running on fumes, she walked and drove from mere memory.

When she got inside and after Katherine spoke—though she had no idea what she said—Caroline fell against the door and slowly allowed her body to drop to the floor.

Katherine made her way in front of Caroline who sat on the floor "You're being a bit dramatic don't you think?"

"I went on a date with _Klaus Mikealson_"

"Yea, I set it up" Katherine said with a roll of her eyes.

"I spoke to _Klaus Mikealson_"

"Thank god you found words!" Katherine praised.

"I kissed _Klaus Mikealson_"

"I wasn't expecting that…bravo!" Katherine exclaimed in surprise.

Caroline's eyes landed on Katherine "I'm gonna kill you…"

* * *

**Thoughts, Reviews, Comments are all welcomed**

**xoxo- Cindy**


End file.
